Some Things Never Change
Some Things Never Change (Desde el Corazón en Latinoamérica y Lo que no cambiará en España) es una canción de la película de animación de Disney Frozen II (2019). Es cantada por los 4 personajes principales Anna, Elsa, Olaf y Kristoff y escrita por Kristen Anderson-Lopez y Robert Lopez. Doblaje La versión es francés se utilizó para ambos doblajes (Francia y Canadá), la cantante española Gisela fue la única que cantó en castellano y catalán, los demás fueron los actores de voz respectivos de cada idioma. Películas Frozen II Anna se encuentra con Olaf en un huerto de calabazas, cuando el otoño esta terminando, luego Olaf le hace unas preguntas a Anna y ella para hacerse entender empieza a cantar, Olaf empieza a canta con ella y se van a la ciudad, Kristoff y Sven van por las calles cantando cuando se encuentran con Anna y Olaf, en el castillo Elsa esta en el balcón mientras canta y decide salir del castillo y encontrarse con los demás, todos empiezan a cantar incluyendo a los ciudadanos, todos colaboran con las diferentes labores y se quedan hasta el anochecer, luego todos vuelven a sus hogares. Letra Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven |-|Original= Yes, the wind blows a little bit colder And we're all getting older And the clouds are moving on with every autumn breeze Peter Pumpkin just became fertilizer And my leaf's a little sadder and wiser That's why I rely on certain certainties Yes, some things never change Like the feel of your hand in mine Some things stay the same Like how we get along just fine (Like how we get along just fine) Like an old stone wall that'll never fall Some things are always true Some things never change Like how I'm holding on tight to you The leaves are already fallen Sven, it feels like the future is calling! Are you telling me tonight you're gonna get down on one knee? Yeah, but I'm really bad at planning these things out Like candlelight and pulling of rings out Maybe you should leave all the romantic stuff to me Yeah, some things never change Like the love that I feel for her Some things stay the same Like how reindeers are easier But if I commit and I go for it I'll know what to say and do... right? Some things never change Sven, the pressure is on you The winds are restless Could that be why I'm hearing this call? There's something coming I'm not sure I want things to change at all These days are precious Can't let them slip away I can't freeze this moment But I can still go out and seize this day Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah The wind blows a little bit colder And you all look a little bit older! It's time to count our blessings Beneath an autumn sky(Beneath an autumn sky) We'll always live in a kingdom of plenty That stands for the good of the many And I promise you the flag of Arendelle will always fly Our flag will always fly Our flag will always fly (Our flag will always fly) Some things never change Turn around and the time has flown Some things stay the same Though the future remains unknown May our good luck last May our past be past Time's moving fast, it's true Some things never change And I'm holdin' on tight to you... Holdin' on tight to you... Holdin' on tight to you... Holdin' on tight to you... I'm holdin' on tight to you. |-|Traducción= Sí, el viento sopla un poco más frío Y todos nos estamos haciendo mayores Y las nubes se mueven con cada brisa de otoño Peter Pumpkin acaba de convertirse en fertilizante Y mi hoja es un poco más triste y sabia Por eso confío en ciertas certezas Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian Como la sensación de tu mano en la mía Algunas cosas permanecen igual Al igual que cómo nos llevamos bien (Al igual que cómo nos llevamos bien) Como un viejo muro de piedra que nunca caerá Algunas cosas son siempre ciertas Algunas cosas nunca cambian Como me aferro a ti Las hojas ya cayeron Sven, ¡parece que el futuro está llamando! ¿Me estás diciendo esta noche que te pondrás de rodillas? Sí, pero soy muy malo planificando estas cosas Como la luz de las velas y sacar anillos Tal vez deberías dejarme todas las cosas románticas Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian Como el amor que siento por ella Algunas cosas permanecen igual Como cómo los renos son más fáciles Pero si me comprometo y voy por ello Sabré qué decir y hacer... ¿verdad? Algunas cosas nunca cambian Sven, la presión está sobre ti Los vientos son inquietos ¿Podría ser por eso que escucho esta llamada? Hay algo que viene No estoy segura de querer que las cosas cambien en absoluto Estos días son preciosos No puedo dejar que se escapen No puedo congelar este momento Pero aún puedo salir y aprovechar este día Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah El viento sopla un poco más frío ¡Y todos ustedes se ven un poco mayores! Es hora de contar nuestras bendiciones Debajo de un cielo otoñal(Debajo de un cielo otoñal) Siempre viviremos en un reino de abundancia Eso representa el bien de muchos Y te prometo que la bandera de Arendelle siempre volará Nuestra bandera siempre volará Nuestra bandera siempre volará (Nuestra bandera siempre volará) Algunas cosas nunca cambian Date la vuelta y el tiempo ha volado Algunas cosas permanecen igual Aunque el futuro sigue siendo desconocido Que nuestra buena suerte dure Que nuestro pasado sea pasado El tiempo se mueve rápido, ¡es verdad! Algunas cosas nunca cambian Y me estoy aferrando a ti... Aferrándote fuerte a ti... Aferrándote fuerte a ti... Aferrándote fuerte a ti... Y me estoy aferrando a ti... |-|Castellano = Puede que sople más frío el viento Y nos hagamos viejos Y las nubes se muevan con la brisa otoñal Hemos perdido hasta la calabaza Y a mis hojas ya no sé qué les pasa Pero sé que ciertas certezas siempre habrá Lo que no cambiará Es lo bueno que veo en ti Lo que se mantendrá Es lo bien que estamos así (Es lo bien que estamos así) Como el muro que nunca se caerá Y que sigue en pie aún Lo que no cambiará Es lo que me haces sentir tú Las hojas se están cayendo Sven, el futuro llama insistiendo ¿Te refieres a que hoy tú te arrodillarás al fin? Sí, pero soy muy malo en estos asuntos Sacar anillos se me hace un mundo El romanticismo mejor déjamelo a mí Lo que no cambiará Es que estoy loco por su amor Lo que se mantendrá Es que un reno te hable un montón Mas si con tesón a por ello voy Sabré bien lo que decir... ¿Verdad? Lo que no cambiará Es la presión que ahora cae en ti Cambian los vientos Por eso escucho esta llamada Se acerca algo No sé si quiero ver algo cambiar Son buenos tiempos No se pueden perder No puedo congelarlos ¡Pero aún puedo este día aprovechar! Ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah Quizá sople más frío el viento ¡Y vosotros os hacéis más viejos! Debemos dar las gracias ¡Bajo el cielo otoñal!(¡Bajo el cielo otoñal!) En nuestro reino habrá siempre abundancia ¡Bailemos con esa esperanza! ¡La bandera de Arendelle prometo que siempre ondeará! ¡La bandera ondeará! ¡La bandera ondeará! (¡La bandera ondeará!) Lo que no cambiará Es el tiempo que ves pasar Lo que se mantendrá Es el no saber qué vendrá El pasado ya Déjalo pasar El tiempo se escapa, sí Lo que no cambiará Es lo que me haces sentir tú... Es lo que me haces sentir tú... Es lo que me haces sentir tú... Es lo que me haces sentir tú... Es lo que me haces sentir tú... |-|Latino = Sí, ya el frío cerca parece Y ya todo envejece Y el otoño mueve así las nubes que se van Plantas que adornaban hoy fertilizan También se marchita nuestra hojita Y por eso creo que certezas hay Sí, cambios no verás Si tu mano en la mía va Cambios no hallarás En lo que nos acerca más (En lo que nos acerca más) Al igual que rocas que en la pared Siempre seguras son Cambios no verás En un abrazo del corazón Las hojas ya se desprenden Sven, tal vez lo que viene ya llegue ¿Es que ya es al fin la hora de aclarar si dice sí? Soy malo para planear bien qué sucede Anillos en qué modo se ofrecen Pues por eso dame lo romántico a mí Sí, cambios no verás En lo que amo y que firme es Cambios no hallarás En un reno y su sencillez Mas si me propongo actuar en verdad Tendré una gran actitud... ¿Verdad? Cambios no verás Sven la fuerza la tienes tú Hay viento inquieto ¿En el vendrá la voz que escucho? ¿Qué se aproxima? Cambiar no es algo que deseara hoy Los días tan bellos No puedo congelar Quiero conservarlos Más hoy elijo el día disfrutar Ya el frío cerca parece Y ustedes con él envejecen Hoy damos gracias bajo El cielo otoñal(El cielo otoñal) Porque tenemos un reino abundante Cantemos y que haya más bailes Y es mi misión que vean que Arendelle se a de elevar Se va a elevar Se va a elevar (Se va a elevar) Cambios no verás Aunque nada es como fue Cambios no hallarás Lo que viene incierto es Venga lo mejor Pase al fin lo peor Es muy fugaz el hoy Cambios no verás En mi abrazo de corazón Desde el corazón Desde el corazón Desde el corazón Abrazo de corazón Vídeos Some Things Never Change|Inglés Desde el Corazón|Español Latino Lo que no cambiará|Español Castellano Buot Áššit Rievdda Eai|Saami Point d'avenir sans nous|Francés Qualche cosa non cambia mai|Italiano Nada Vai Mudar|Portugues Brasileño To niezmienne jest|Polaco Some Things Never Change-Coreano|Coreano Some Things Never Change - Japones|Japonés Some Things Never Change-Chino|Chino Điều Không Đổi Dời|Vietnamita Some Things Never Change - Tailandes|Tailandés Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Frozen II